


THEIR LAST KISS

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: The last time Han and Leia meet.





	THEIR LAST KISS

THEIR LAST KISS  
(From: The Force Awakens)

In the midst of a flurry of activity as the Rebels readied for their mission, Han and Leia stood together in the shadow of the Falcon.

“It wasn’t all bad.” Han said  
Some of it was good.”

Leia smiled and nodded.

Han took a step forward and Leia leaned into the fold of her husband’s arms.  
He cradled her head gently against his chest. 

Leia   
She felt welcome, safe and assured. Closing her eyes she immersed herself in the warmth of his familiar   
embrace….remembering the years of love they’d shared…wishing……..

Han  
How natural it felt to have her against him again….he’d held her in his heart for these past years,  
not holding another since they’d parted. With her in his arms once again, he felt complete.  
Experiencing the happiness he had with her in the past…..wishing…

Together

After a few moments, Leia raised her head and gazed into Han’s eyes. He smiled,  
and lowered his head to brush her lips with his…then, both giving each other  
a deep kiss….. Wishing….

Both knowing this would be their last kiss.


End file.
